No Griefing Allowed
by LeafSoto
Summary: A legendary griefer learns the error of her ways as a series of events keeps tying the fate of her and another together in this adventurous crime-drama.
1. Rough Starts

Characters: Kaja (pronounced Kah-YAH) & Steve

"Loading Spawn Point" the world read. The girl rubbed her hands together getting ready. She laughed to herself as the world rendered in, chunck by chunk, block by block. She began walking to the nearest village. She walked through the village looking at all of the houses and structured built. Her eyes settled upon a large oak wood house. "Perfect," she said. She walked up to the door and opened it and stepped inside, not bothering to shut the door behind her. There was a villager in the house. He turned and looked at her.

"Hello," he said in a friendly tone. "Would you like to trade something with me?"

"Yes," she said. "I will gladly trade with you."

"What would you like?" the villager asked her showing her his entire inventory. But she didn't care for what he offered.

"You know what?" she asked, "I'll have your house!" She picked up the villager and threw him out the door and into the wall of the house across the street. He lay there in the fallen wood blocks, groaning. She threw an emerald behind her and shut the door. The emerald bounced off the side of the house and fell onto the villager. He groaned at the impact. She walked over to the crafting table in the house. She pulled out all of the sand and gunpowder that she had. She smirked evilly to herself as she crafted blocks of TNT. She worked to the middle of the night crafting TNT. She stopped and walked over to the bed. She sat down, but before she went to sleep, she pulled out a diamond sword that she had and she placed it by the bed. She fell asleep a moment later. In the morning, she pulled herself off of the bed and yawned. She stood up and stretched. She then went back to the crafting table and she pulled a few iron ingots out along with a few pieces of flint. She crafted some flint and steels to ignite all of the TNT she had.

She decided it would be best if she left. She was able to squeeze the crafting table and the bed into her inventory. She wanted to walk out of the village before any other villager saw her but she decided to have a little fun. Before the villagers were coming out she lined the road going through the village with TNT. Just as she got a safe distance, the villagers were coming out of their homes. One by one, they walked out and saw the line of TNT blocks. They looked down at the end of the line and saw her standing there with the same evil smirk on her face.

"Hey, she's the one who took my house!" the Villager she attacked said. All of the other villagers got angry and pulled out their iron swords. She simply threw a stick of dynamite and turned and walked away as one by one, the blockes exploded. There was one big explosion as one lit block hit the pile she had made in the middle of the town.

On the other side of the map, a man felt the ground shake. He looked off in the distance and saw the large mushroom cloud. "Oh no," he said with a worried expression. He put his iron pickaxe away and he pulled out a potion of speed. He drained the tiny bottle. He then zoomed like a blue and green blur, off toward the dissipating mushroom cloud.

The girl felt really content with herself as she walked down the road flipping a TNT block in her hand. She stopped and squinted. Off in the distance was something strange. It looked like a blur.

"And it looks like its coming right at-" she was cut off by the impact. She and what ever hit her flew back and they rolled down a hill side. followed by her TNT block. They finally came to rest at the bottom in a wide and shallow valley. She groaned and she propped herself up. She had a few scrapes and bruises. She regained her composure and she moved to pick up her TNT but the thing that had hit her already picked it up. It was a man. He wore a turquiose shirt and blue pants. He had brown hair and eyes.

"Here," he said, "you dropped this." She took it from him.

"Thanks," she said. She put it away in her inventory.

"Did you see that explosion?"

"Y-Yes, I... saw it."

"Are you hurt?"

"Only from..." she groaned and held her arm, "you." She gave him a spiteful look.

"I'm sorry. Here," he offered another potion. This one was different than the one he drank. "Drink this." Her expression changed. She gingerly reached for it and she slowly took it from his hand. She opened the bottle and looked at him. "It's ok. Drink it, you'll be healed. Trust me," he said with a smile. She couldn't help smiling back. She drank the potion and her scrapes and bruises were instantly gone.

"Th-Thanks," she muttered.

"No worries. I'm Steve." He held his arm out. She matched and met his gesture.

"M-My name is Kaja." she said.

"Nice to meet you Kaja." He walked off toward the village.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To see what happened. You can come with."

"Uh... I'd rather not." He stopped and turned around.

"Why not? You didn't do anything that might have caused the explosion, did you?"

"N-No. I-I-I didn't."

"Hmm. Alright then. Take care. And stay out of trouble." He walked toward the village. He could still see small smoke trails in the sky. Kaja shook her head and ran in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Steve had arrived at the village, or what was the village. He had a sad feeling spread through him. What was left of the houses were crumbling ruins. Blocks everywhere scattered this way and that. The bodies of villagers killed were here and there, literally. Bloody, rotting pieces of villagers and animals over there and under here, there wasn't one body fully intact. He then heard a sound. It was a villager, stumbling their way back to Steve. Steve ran over to him. "What happened?" he asked the villager.

"It was...it was a...a girl."

"What did she look like?"

"She had a blue jacket with a hood." Steve then remembered, a blue jacket with a hood, like the one Kaja was wearing. "Can you get to another village?"

"I... I think so."

"Here." Steve gave him a healing potion. The villager drained the bottle quickly and let the bottle hit the ground with a shatter. Steve on the other hand had another speed potion. "I'm going after her. You get your self to the next village and watch out for her." Steve zoomed off.

Kaja had climbed up into a tree high above the road. She saw the blur again and she cursed aloud. Steve stopped just about 10 blocks from the base of the tree.

"Kaja. Come out, now." He looked around. "I know you're here Kaja." She was tempted to throw a stick of dynamite at him. He looked up in the tree and she ducked down between the leaves. "Hmmm." He looked around some more. "If you don't come out Kaja, I'll have to come get you." He walked closer to the tree. "And trust me, you don't want that to happen." He was at the base of the tree. "You know, the longer we do this the more trouble you're getting into." He looked up the tree. "I know you're up there." He pulled out a golden axe and he chopped away one block of the oak leaves and Kaja fell to the ground.

"Ow!" she said when she landed. Steve smirked.

"Bingo," he said standing over her.

"You'll never take me alive!" she said from the ground. She sprang up and ran. Steve still had his speed potion so he could have easily caught up but instead he ran past her and he put some spider webs on the ground just in front of her. She tripped and fell onto the dirt with a grunt. She lay there on the ground crying softly, knowing that she was caught. While she was lying there crying, Steve held her down while he emptied her inventory. He got all of her TNT, her dynamite, her flint and steel igniters and a few melon slices and torches as well as her diamond sword. Steve took some rope and tied her.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the administrators." She stood up and followed, her face still wet with tears, in the shape of a guilty expression. The walk lasted a few days. They had to stop in a village, which was a nightmare for Kaja. The villagers pelted her with raw meat and fish. The village priest even threw some rotting flesh from a zombie at her. After the 3-day trek, they arrived at a large castle-like house. Steve knocked at the door. It opened up and a regally dressed man stepped out.

"Steve! How are 'ya?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. I'm here to see the Admin. I cought a griefer," as he said that he pulled on the rope and caused Kaja to fall forward onto her knees with a cry of pain.

"Well, good job, but I'm afraid he is not here right now. He told me that he had something important to do."

"Do you know when will he be back?"

"He said about a couple hours."

"Dang it. What should I do with her?" The man looked at her and she sniffled and looked back at him with the best pleading look she could muster.

"Let's make her a home out here for now," he said. "We'll have to let _him _decide what to do with her." Steve quickly built a small cobblestone dungeon for her and he threw her inside sill bound. She lay there in the dark with only one block out of the roof for light. She moved to the corner where she dozed off and later fell asleep.

Later, she was awoken by the sound of the iron door opening. Steve cam in and pulled het out of the small building. There was an even more regally dressed person now. Steve bowed to the man.

"Administrator Barrett, I have caught a greifer. She blew up an entire village, killing many villagers and livestock."

"I commend you for your service Steve," the man said, "but I'm obliged to ask, do you intend to collect any sort of reward?"

"What's your offer?"

"I'll give you 15 emeralds and 5 diamonds for your service to me and my world."

"I'll agree to those terms," Steve said with a small smile standing up. He snaped at the first man, "Naoki, bring Steve his reward."

"Yes, sir," Naoki said. He disappeared back inside.

"Now, as for you," Barrett said to Kaja, "You will recieve a punishment." Kaja gasped.

"Please... spare me," she begged. Steve nudged her with his foot.

"Quiet," he said.

"I beg you," she cried.

"I said quiet!" He kicked her this time. The administrator thought for a minute.

"Your punishment," he said and she looked up, "You will be banished to another world. You will never return." She knodded quickly. "And Steve, you will go with her."

"Wait- WHAT!?" he asked infuriated.

"You have to teach her the errors of her ways."

"D'oh!" he groaned. "Fine. Can I at least, come back?"

"You can when ever you are done. She can't." Steve sighed.

"I understand." Steve and Kaja left the world.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a world that's uninhabited. I'll supposed to teach you the error of your ways. But let me makes this clear," he said as the new world was rendering in. "I will not be so nice. So if you try anything stupid," he drew his sword which was made of a material unknown to her, "I'll kill you where you stand." His sword had a purple glow to it. The world finished rendering.


	2. Errors of Your Ways

Steve led Kaja to an open clearing. There, Steve sat down and asked her to sit with him. He explained to her why griefing was a bad thing to do.

"I hurts people, not just physically but also emotionally. Especially after they finish building something that took them many, many days to complete. Sometimes months."

"Months?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." The guilty look found it's way back onto her face. "That's one of the reasons of how some of the people make their living. By building what their heart desires and bring their imagination to life."

"I..I never thought about it... that way."

"Now go build yourself a house."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You heard me. Go build yourself a house. I dont care how big it just has to be big enough for you to sleep in." She gave him an angry expression and she stood up and walked over to the nearest tree. She stared at it for several moments.

"You haven't given me any tools."

"You don't need any."

She sighed angerly and set to work mining the wood with her bare hands. After half an hour, she sat back down exhausted.

"Alright," she said. "I have wood." She looked at her hands. They were worn, cut, and hurt. Her nails were chipped and broken.

"Before you start building your house, I'd clean your hands so they don't get infected." She walked over to the river and she gingerly lowered her hands into the cool water. She immediately felt relief. She sighed. She then ripped some fabric from her jacket and she wrapped her hands with it like a bandage. She stood up and walked to an are she thought would be big enough for a house. She then placed the wood blocks in the shape of a rectangle. 4 blocks by 5 blocks. She left an opening for the door and a few open spaces for windows. She put the wood high enough so she had plenty of space inside the house. She was able to craft a crafting table from then she was able to craft some tools. When Steve noticed this he stood by her the entire time. She had dug out some sand and some cobblestone. She was able to smelt the sand in a furnace and she made some windows. She placed them in the spaces. She put a door up as well. She was almost finished.

"I'm almost finished," she said. "Now all I need is a bed." she looked through her inventory of dwindling resources. "How do I get a bed?"

"Figure it out," Steve told her. He then placed a bed that he had onto the ground and settled down for a nap.

"Ok, ok," she said. "I can figure this out. Let's see, I need wool and some wood." She went to a chest. "I have wood, but I need wool, which comes from sheep, so I need to kill some sheep." She went out side where Steve was sitting. She noticed that he was fast asleep.

_I could just kill him now, _she thought. She drew her sword and pointed it at his neck. She wanted to do it. _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him! _She really wanted to kill him. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

_No. I won't. I can't._

_Yes. You can. Kill him!_

_No!_

_Kill. Him. Now!_

_No!_

_Do it!_

_NO!_

She gasped and dropped her sword on the ground nearly passing out from the internal conflict. The clang it made woke Steve up. He stood up and found her crying on the ground at his feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked her feeling genuine concern.

"I'm sorry," she said crying. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"For what? Sorry for what?"

"F-For trying...to...to kill you. I'm sorry!"

"Calm down," he told her sternly. He knelt down next to her.

"You wanted to kill me?" She nodded. "With all of your heart and soul, you wanted to kill me?"

"Mm-hm," she answered, still crying.

"But you didn't. Do you know why?" She shook her head. He put his hand on his heart and she did the same. "Because of this. Your heart and soul" She looked at him and he looked back at her. This was the first time their eyes had fully met. "You don't have to grief any more." He smiled and he helped her stand up. She smiled back. They joined hands and they walked off into the distance.

Epilogue:

Outside the Admin's house

Steve walked outside and looked at Kaja.

"How'd it go?" she asked eagerly.

"You can stay," he said.

"YES!" she gave a fist pump.

"I smoothed it over with him."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"On one condition." Her smile disappeared.

"Being?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"That I have to give the diamonds and emeralds back." Kaja burst out laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They started to walk away from each other.

"Hey," Steve said, not turning around.

"What?" she asked, not turning either.

"Stay outta trouble for me." She hesitated, finding no response. She heard his steps fade away. She turned and looked. He was gone so she turned back around. Ever so slowly, an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Screw you," she said with the evil expression. She walked down the road laughing menacingly. Later that night, she robbed a house in the next village. She was going through the contents of a chest and in the mirror on the wall, she saw her.


End file.
